


Interpsecies

by SteveGarbage



Series: Mass Effect drabbles [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: Written for the weekly "A Perfect 100" drabble challenge on the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers Group on Facebook.Theme: Mordin Solus





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly "A Perfect 100" drabble challenge on the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers Group on Facebook.
> 
> Theme: Mordin Solus

Dangerous.

Human-turian contact inadvisable. Chemical polarity could cause unexpected reactions. Safer ways to relieve stress. Should consider video gaming. Or meticulous re-coding of genetic breakdowns using immunological recognition methodology. Both alternatives, soothing.

Opportunity.

Few cases studies on non-Asari interspecies mating. Physical examinations post-coitus may lead to noteworthy discovery. Could advance development in anti-pathogen research.

Conundrum.

What causes attraction between disparate species? Perhaps simply proximity plus stress plus opportunity. Personality likely factor. Shepard fits explorer archetype, known to push boundaries. Well-documented enticement for some in embracing atypical sexual norms.

Research on matter inconclusive at best.

More verifiable theories available to study.


End file.
